


we should just kiss like real people do

by sanguine_puddles



Series: shenanigans and feels [13]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys In Love, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dorks in Love, Flirting, Fluff, Guitars, Laughter, M/M, Pet Names, Singing, Songfic, Third Year Yamaguchi Tadashi, and it's a hozier song so hello lesbians (and other gays) ajhgdsk, just good times, yams sings for teru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:39:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27970148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanguine_puddles/pseuds/sanguine_puddles
Summary: “Is that a guitar?”“Hm?” Tadashi follows Yuuji’s gaze to the case resting next to the closet. “Oh, yeah.”Yuuji lifts himself from Tadashi’s chest to rest on his elbows. His necklace swings with the motion and grazes Tadashi’s chest. “Do you play?”
Relationships: Terushima Yuuji/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: shenanigans and feels [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789048
Comments: 4
Kudos: 71





	we should just kiss like real people do

**Author's Note:**

> yo, it's bry, once again here to feed the teruyama lovers a snack, enjoy lmao
> 
> was kinda hoping it would be longer, but oh well, i tried
> 
> (not betaed, sorry for any mistakes)

“Is that a guitar?” 

“Hm?” Tadashi follows Yuuji’s gaze to the case resting next to the closet. “Oh, yeah.” 

Yuuji lifts himself from Tadashi’s chest to rest on his elbows. His necklace swings with the motion and grazes Tadashi’s chest. “Do you play?” 

“Not often, but yeah.” 

Yuuji rolls off the bed to stand and bounce on his feet. “Can you play it for me?” He perks up. “And sing. Do you sing, too?” 

Tadashi sits up and hesitantly nods. 

“Ooh, I bet you’re amazing. Can you play for me? And sing?” 

Tadashi flushes. “Uh…” 

Yuuji dramatically grips his chest, swaying back and forth. " _Darling_ , won't you sing for me?" 

Tadashi turns redder. “There’s no way I’m as good as you.” 

“No!” Yuuji points at him. “You’re probably better!” 

Tadashi snorts. 

“Really! Just one song, please? I want to hear you.” 

Tadashi tucks a loose strand of hair behind his ear and fights back a smile. “Fine, fine.” 

He retrieves his guitar from its case and settles back down on the edge of his bed with it in his lap, strumming each string and adjusting the pegs to tune it. He brushes his fingers over the multitude of stickers and taps them against the body in thought. 

Tadashi hums and nods to himself. “Got it.” 

Yuuji eagerly settles criss-cross on the carpet in front of Tadashi, hands grasping his ankle and an easy smile on his lips. 

Tadashi clears his throat before letting loose a nervous giggle. “I might not sound that good, I didn’t do any warmups or anything.” 

Yuuji‘s smile widens, eyes crinkling. “It’s fine. I know I’ll love it no matter what.” 

Tadashi laughs out an, “Okay,” and takes a deep breath to calm himself. 

And then he strums the guitar and starts to sing. 

_“I had a thought, dear  
However scary  
About that night  
The bugs and the dirt  
Why were you digging?  
What did you bury  
Before those hands pulled me  
From the earth?_

_“I will not ask you where you came from  
I will not ask you, neither should you_

_“Honey just put your sweet lips on my lips  
We should just kiss like real people do”_

_Ah_ , Yuuji thinks. _He’s perfect_. He closes his eyes and hums along. 

_“I knew that look dear  
Eyes always seeking  
Was there in someone  
That dug long ago  
So I will not ask you  
Why you were creeping  
In some sad way I already know_

_“I could not ask you where you came from  
I could not ask you, neither could you_

_“Honey just put your sweet lips on my lips  
We could just kiss like real people do”_

And then the last notes play, leaving them in silence. 

Tadashi huffs out a sharp breath and sets his guitar next to him on the bed as Yuuji gets on his knees and shuffles closer. 

Yuuji cradles Tadashi's face and brings their foreheads together. "That was beautiful, Starlight." 

Tadashi tugs at his bottom lip with his teeth and ducks his head to hide in Yuuji's neck. 

Yuuji laughs as he wraps his arms around Tadashi's shoulders. “I’ve been hypnotized by your harmonies. Lured by your lullaby. Mesmerized by your melodies. Cajoled by your cadence.” He gasps. “ _Seduced by your serenade_.” 

“Oh my god, you’re the _worst_ ,” Tadashi groans. He smacks at Yuuji’s side, silently shaking with laughter. 

Yuuji draws back and smirks. “The worst for your heart, maybe.” 

Tadashi’s laughter bursts out of him. “You definitely bring out the best and worst of me. Perks of being in so deep.” 

Yuuji squeezes closer and brushes their noses together with a small smile. “And I’ll continue to do so for as long as you’ll have me.” 

“Sweet talker,” Tadashi gripes, but he tilts his head and leans forward to lock lips with Yuuji. 

**Author's Note:**

> i drew something a long while back that kinda inspired this, so [here's a link](https://floweringpopcat.tumblr.com/post/625551711111626752/hi-take-one-of-my-yamaguchi-headcanons-click-for)
> 
> if you don't know the song, it's "like real people do" by hozier, and i listened to [this cover](https://youtu.be/xwPRpslCLJ0) on loop while writing
> 
> title also comes from that^
> 
> i hope you enjoyed it! comments? |´∀｀●)


End file.
